


No Way My Bro Wants to Fuck Me

by PleaseNotSlytherin



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Violins, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseNotSlytherin/pseuds/PleaseNotSlytherin
Summary: This is a translated work. The original can be found on Lofter by the name listed below under 就是一个存脑洞的地方.Edit: It is now also on AO3!Eddy(A) x Brett(O)The story of a gentle sentimental teasing softie Eddy and a completely unguarded Brett whose late transition caused him to have no conscious as an Omega.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [我的兄弟不可能想搞我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936174) by [Testurmind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Testurmind/pseuds/Testurmind). 

Another episode of LingLing40hrs; this time, they're answering questions from their 'ask us anything' post.

"OK, next question..." Brett moved closer to the screen - when he realised that Eddy grew evidently taller than him after becoming an Alpha, he sometimes moved closer to the camera on purpose to seem not so small- and read, "If when you first met, one was an Alpha and one an Omega, would your relationship still be as it is now, like soulmates?"

Eddy glanced at Brett: "Our relationship now... what would that be?"

Brett looked at the camera and said: "Friends? Normal AB relationship? Soulmates?" He shrugged: "Um, I think I said before I don't want to put a label on our relationship."

Eddy added: "Yeah. We've known each other for too long." He looked at Brett's neck, carefully venturing, "... but if we were an Alpha and an Omega when we met, the story could have developed differently. Maybe you'd think that I'm a little Alpha squirt trying to get close to you."

Brett mumbled, "Why do I have to be the Omega?". Nevertheless, he didn't care much about these useless conjectures. "It's a pity I have no interest in Omega Edwina."

Eddy couldn't help but laugh: "Your drag persona really should get a name as well... Bretty? Well, I like Omega Bretty."

"Ha, ha," Brett replied, "Next question."

At the time, no one could have imagined that this question would become a reality.

\--------------------

A week after TSV stopped uploading, Eddy posted on all their social media stating that Brett is going through his presentation, hence the inability to make videos, and that they will start again once Brett's recovered.

It ended the fans' speculation that Ling Ling has finally kidnapped them to go practice 40 hours, and began a new round of discussions on Brett's secondary gender.

Rationally, one fan wanted Brett to present as an Alpha, maintaining the pair's relationship (friends with rainbow effects); emotionally, they hoped that he would present as an Omega and make the bromance come true. So, they made a meme of a metronome with the letter A on the left, O on the right.

It became the hottest post of the week.

Unfortunately, since TSV was taking a break, the meme didn't get their review. When Brett saw it while flicking through his phone on the sickbed, he laughingly remarked on their fans' prowess on making music memes.

Right then, Eddy was preparing all the documents required when a Beta presented as an Omega. He walked over to look at the meme and said: "Shouldn't the focus be on how our bromance just turned real...?"

Brett stared at his phone, saying off-handedly: "It's just their imagination."

Smelling Brett's grassy scent that had become somewhat stable at last - a few days ago the smell was so strong he couldn't even step into the room - Eddy assured himself, 'at least I've completed 3/8 of "bromance", even if we've been "bros" for half my life and still haven't gotten anywhere.'

"I smell oranges," Brett suddenly broke the silence, looking around.

For a second Eddy panicked, scared his will to do more with Brett has led to his scent spreading despite the band on his wrist. Luckily, Brett saw the basket of fruits their team brought and assumed it was from the oranges there.

"Smells pretty good." He continued and carried on swiping through his phone.

'Between any other Alpha and Omega, this would have counted as flirting', Eddy thought gloomily.

'They must have brought the fruit basket on purpose.'

Even long after, they didn't know if this was the first time Brett smelt Eddy's scent.

\--------------------

_ On Pheromones _

In Chinese, Chen has the same pronunciation as 'orange'. Yang sounds the same as 'sheep' but his pheromones couldn't exactly be kabab-scented (or it could, but, you know) so it's is grass.

Oranges feel warm and sweet while grass feels cool and fresh so I think it suits the two quite well.

<strike>This way I could write "Brett do you want to drink orange juice?" in a lemon.</strike>

_ On Height _

I found a review online by a Taiwanese after she went to their concert (https://www.plurk.com/p/n7631t), here are some extracts:

2\. Eddy's disposition seems closer to on his channel

3\. Obvious height difference _ (Translator's Note: Their merch page states that Brett is 170 and Eddy is 178) _

4\. Brett has really small hands

7\. The way they speak in Chinese is super cute

I mean! All this is killing me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pair's characteristics, in the beginning, describe my impression of E and B.
> 
> Eddy feels to me like the gentle, teasing type. Gentle and warm because he often replies to fans; when playing charades, whether playing or guessing, he's always watching Brett, studying his reactions, while when Brett plays he often just stares blankly at the camera and Eddy gets super anxious cus he can't guess; Brett would be all confused face, looking at Eddy like 'I don't know! Help me bro!' wwwww
> 
> Eddy's the teasing one for intertwining their fingers together or saying "I would take this guy to the prom", or putting his hand on Brett's shoulder during Two Boys One Violin (I jumped up and screamed while going on infinite replay).
> 
> But Brett doesn't react at all to the teasing. He continues playing with a hand on his shoulder, blinks when his face is touched, keeps saying whatever needs to be said; brushes the prom comment off; even naturally holds his hand back, then says 'no this is too much'...
> 
> That kind of neither reacting nor endorsing makes me feel that there's so much trust between them.
> 
> To Brett, Eddy would never hurt him, so it's okay no matter he does. He doesn't need to be careful of how he responds since Eddy wouldn't get angry because of it.
> 
> On the other hand, Eddy knows that Brett wouldn't hate him, so he can do whatever he wants without fear.
> 
> Brett is like a cat that trusts his owner, willingly letting Eddy touch his head, face, paws. Owner is allowed to hold him, caress him, he's fine with what he does. If he does make him uncomfortable, B wouldn't hide it either, but give a little angry meow. E would know he isn't doing that because he doesn't like him, would still want to touch him, and the cat would still let him. (not trying to go PG...)
> 
> Translator's Note:
> 
> Honestly, that Author's Note was harder to do than the actual chapter. 
> 
> This is my first time translating as well as writing seriously, so much gratitude goes to @Testurmind for kindly letting me ruin her work (not, I hope) and YOU for reading this. I really appreciate the support. My default seems to be just Google Translating everything word-for-word (God bless that abomination), hence the terrible flow- please comment if you find errors, areas of improvement or have any thoughts to share. 
> 
> Just so you know, the original was completed today (!) and there are only 10 chapters but I would prooobably take a while. I need encouragement too. *borderline begging*


	2. Chapter 2

After two weeks of transition, Brett and Eddy finally went home to their shared apartment.

On the way back from the hospital, when Brett tried to sit in the driver's seat as per usual, Eddy stopped him on the grounds of him not yet being used to his body as an Omega. Brett protested, but Eddy gently held his arm, completely incapacitating him.

Brett stared blankly as if just realising that he had presented as an Omega.

Eddy let go of him and sighed, "Were you not paying attention in high school health class?"

Brett rubbed his nose, muttering, "I already started liking the violin then." As in, he skipped class to practice. Seeing as health classes were on a Friday afternoon, that might have happened pretty often, too.

"Alright, I guess that was expected." Eddy pushed Brett towards the passenger seat. "If it wasn't because mom and dad wanted me to become a doctor and ABO was required in med school, I would have also skipped class to practice. 

\--------------------

The flat was just as they had left it - both their doors wide open, fallen tissue box and cup next to the kitchen table. When Brett's attempts to stop how hot and weak his body was had failed, he'd went to knock on his roommate's door.

"Anyone who doesn't know would think we did~ something," Eddy joked.

Brett shrugged: "According to what you told me on the car about Alpha/Omega relationships, I don't think the site would only be like this."

"Oh?" Eddy raised his eyebrows, putting a hand on Brett's shoulder: "So how do you imagine... aaaaahhh!"

Brett jumped at his sudden scream, turning around to find a cockroach climbing out of the kitchen.

Alright. He resignedly found the insecticide. A house in Australia receiving other guests after being empty for two weeks is quite normal.

And right now, Mr Alpha is less intimidating than slippers in an Asian mom's hand.

\--------------------

Eddy shrank into the corner waiting for Brett to flush their guest down the toilet.

"... It can't be _ this _ scary." Brett washed his hands, wiping them on his shirt. Making it stick slightly to his midriff. 

"Just very disgusting," Eddy stresses. His eyes flashed to Brett's waist, then immediately turned away.

Brett laughed: "Don't lie, just then you were so scared I could even smell your pheromones."

Eddy looked at him in panic.

"It is yours, right, orange flavoured." Brett lifted his eyes at Eddy, "Do Alphas and Omegas smell everything all the time?... God what if there's an Alpha who smells like feet in the restaurant..."

Eddy had no choice but to stop him there: "Usually people wear suppressant wrist bands, they don't randomly emit their scent." He knew, of course, what explaining this would lead to for Brett's next question, but he couldn't sit with the idea of him trying outside to see if he could smell other people.

"Then... why can I smell you?"

Eddy struggled to decide if he should tell Brett that only when an Alpha or Omega wants to attract you, and you're completely unguarded, can you smell them. Before the cockroach's arrival, he was planning to do just that.

But he's certain that after Brett officially completed his presentation and put on his wristband, he never smelt that delicious grassy scent again.

Which means Brett never tried to attract him.

"Because..." Eddy chose to lie, "we were too close. That happens sometimes."

"Oh, okay. At least orange smells quite nice, sometimes smelling it's not bad." He passed Eddy towards his room.

\--------------------

Stop saying I smell nice!

Eddy thought.

Their school really shouldn't have cancelled end-of-term assessments for health class.

\--------------------

_ Blooper _

*An episode of TwoSetViolin.

"Our viewers are asking why you were so sure you're a Beta?"

Mr Yang, who had turned out to be an Omega, stared expressionlessly at the camera, explaining:

"Because both my parents were Betas."

"Because I was only interested in Beta females."

Suddenly excited: "Because I'm BBBBrett."

Also excited: "So I'm EEEEIIIIddy."

"..."

"Sorry, bad joke."

_ Blooper 2 _

*After the two got together, Brett's enquiry about ABO relationships.

"So what you said before about being able to smell pheromones when we're too close was a lie?"

(timidly) "Yes..."

(curious) "I was smelling oranges every day because you wanted to seduce me?"

(blush) "You could... smell it every day?"

(eye roll) "Yeah. Every. Day." (questioning) "What about concerts, always smelling our fans? God, that's terrible."

(sigh) "How could you think our fans all want to seduce us."

(stare) "..."

(comprehending) "Are you jealous? Brett? Realising that in the concerts before your presentation, I could have smelt other people's scents?"

(deadpan) "No. Just a scientific discussion."

(smiling meaningfully) "It's because I wanted you and you accepted my scent."

(honest) "Since I first smelt you I always thought it was not bad."

(towards the sky) "Stop saying I smell nice! - back then I was bellowing this sentence internally every day."

(laugh) "Hahaha did it feel like I was flirting with you?"

(musses Brett's hair) "Yeah. And you had no conscience."

(smiling eyebrow raise) "I think the orange smell in the room right now is great."

(blushing while pressing Brett into the sofa) "You, too... are the grass smell I like."

Lights out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dammit, bloopers are so much more fun to write, the timeline can be whenever, the setting can be wherever, my ideas are flowing.
> 
> How about I just write bloopers (stap).
> 
> Translator's Note:
> 
> Yes, I know, it's literally been half a year. Actually, I didn't notice it's been this long until I checked last chapter's formatting (I'm a bit of a perfectionist) and the date read October. I'm a terrible human being. I have no excuse for my actions and I can never ask for forgiveness. Let me burn in viola hell.
> 
> On the other hand, like and comment, please? Your translator needs lots and lots of love (is shameless).


	3. Chapter 3

When Brett picked up his bow, he realised things weren't going to be easy.

'It's gotten heavier,' he thought.

He tried playing some scales. The notes were wispy, contact point unsteady, and he couldn't quite press the strings hard enough.

Brett stood stunned as if he couldn't believe the fact that, after two weeks of not practising while hospitalized, he was unable to play even a simple scale.

He took a deep breath, gazing at his violin, and tried again.

The results were better than before, but he knew that wasn't anywhere near enough. His control of the bow had dropped.

\--------------------

Brett realized it's because his strength had dropped.

Dammit.

No wonder all the late transitioners, whether Alpha or Omega, are always complaining.

Previously, he'd felt that life hadn't changed much.

Turns out the problem was waiting here all along.

\--------------------

Brett returned his violin to its case and sat at the edge of his bed, rubbing his face. Before he was able to sort his thoughts out, a knock sounded at the door.

"Brett?" Eddy asked, "Are you practising?"

"... Sort of." Brett answered dejectedly.

Eddy fell silent for a moment, as though he couldn't quite understand Brett - a rare situation since most of the time his best bro is very straightforward.

"Can I come in?"

Brett glanced at his violin sitting in its case, knowing that he could never hide his problems from Eddy, and said: "Of course. Since when did you need permission to enter my room?"

'That's because you like to go on your phone sprawled in bed with your ass facing right at the door,' Eddy thought.

He opened the door and found Brett sitting in bed, his violin case on the floor in front of him.

That doesn't look like practising.

\--------------------

"You don't look well," Eddy observed.

"Transition problem." Brett tried to reply calmly, but his misery still showed through, "I think my muscles' gotten weaker."

"Ah... yes." Eddy instantly understood what he was implying and felt rather at loss. Brett is telling him, his twenty-odd years of instruction, his hundreds upon thousands of hours of practice, may all be for nothing now.

Eddy didn't even dare to imagine if he'd be as composed as Brett is if the same thing happened to him.

Brett hadn't expected consolation from his friend - or perhaps the act of saying it out loud by itself had soothed his emotions - he inspected his violin and remarked: "I might have to start practising again to continue performing... and TwoSet's videos will be affected.

Eddy just looked at Brett, still digesting how deeply transitioning had disturbed Brett's life. He, too, is a violinist, and he tried to put himself in Brett's shoes: starting violin in childhood, competing, winning a wall full of medals on display, becoming a distinguished graduate, joining orchestras, creating TSV together, playing on their show, touring. These past two decades, on this day, may all become dreams of the past.

Eddy felt sad.

\--------------------

Perhaps because Eddy was quiet for too long, Brett finally lifted his head towards the overgrown child standing in front of him.

"Hey... what is it?" Brett stood up, half wanting to laugh at Eddy's red eyes and pursed lips, his rather strange expression, but worried he's distressed. In the end, he repressed the twitching corners of his lips and said, "You look like you're about to cry."

Eddy silently strode forwards and wrapped Brett in his arms. But evidently, he had overestimated his strength or underestimated Brett's after presenting as an Omega; they both fell onto the bed, crushing Brett under his weight.

He shouted in protest, but Eddy just hugged him even tighter.

Brett felt a warm liquid drip onto his neck. He sighed and patted Eddy on his back, like many times before, reassuring him with his presence.

\--------------------

Five minutes later, or maybe longer, when Eddy's hand under his waist had become uncomfortable, Brett couldn't help but shift around.

Eddy seemed to finally notice how inappropriate their position was - the level of inappropriacy that would make people think "sorry for disturbing you, I'm out" - so he clumsily pulled his friend up and sat on the bed next to him.

Brett rubbed his nose and said, slightly awkwardly: "Omegas bodies are so weak... Last time when our fundraise succeded and you threw yourself on me, I was still able to withstand and keep the live stream going."

Eddy couldn't decide if he should be embarrassed he made his friend fall over, or if he should be embarrassed he's always crying on a smaller man's shoulder. With no other choice, he changed the topic: "How are you this calm?"

"It's pretty easy, actually." Brett studied his instrument. "I asked myself, do I still want to play the violin? The answer is yes. So I just have to do everything in my power that will allow me to continue."

\--------------------

Eddy took in the sight of Brett. He knew he had always greatly admired Brett, then liked him, loved him - the strange truth is, it was only when he saw how he looked at Brett while editing that he realised what he felt for him.

Right now, however, the Brett fixated on his violin made him surer than ever that the one he could forever look up to, no matter when, no matter what he turned into, will always be the bright and determined Brett Yang.

_ Blooper 1: _

*After they got together

Brett: Back then when you held me for so long on the bed, I'm surprised you didn't get a reaction.

Eddy: (spews tea) You... I... I was crying! *Please read this sentence in soft, cute Taiwanese.  _ (Translator's Note: Taiwanese is known for being a super - well, soft and cute - variant of Mandarin and the way those two speak it especially is just - I can't even. It may have to do with the fact that they're out of practice and were very young when they left Taiwan because they sound like tiny children, in a good - brilliant - way, and I literally die every time.) _

Brett: (narrows eyes)

Eddy: (retaliates) Who's crying now when I'm 'holding' you, huh?

Brett: (blushes) Shut up.

*Author: I feel like Brett blushes really easily. In the episode where they were eating chilli, his face and ears turned red straight away. I, a hentai, replayed that part excitedly several times.

_Blooper 2:_

When a person becomes an Omega -

Normal fanfics: OMG! The once-dominant one getting taken advantage of feels amazing~ Ehehehehe

Twosetter: OMG! Then the muscle memory, strength, endurance and technique he developed learning the violin for 20 years will have to be relearnt... that's terrible... Practice!

<strike>All the rest of this work describes how to practice, the end.</strike>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I feel like my Eddy is so sentimental... maybe it's because I recently watched him nearly crying at the end of their fundraiser.
> 
> Brett, on the other hand, seems fearless; he just does it and he's done.
> 
> Translator's Note:
> 
> I sincerely thank everyone who commented on this crap of a translation job; they were a real pleasure to read, even if there weren't many. Honestly, those comments and kudos are the only things keeping me going. I have no idea how some authors can update several times a week... this writing stuff is draining. 
> 
> Here's a secret: I was planning on finishing this piece by the end of the year. And by 'the year', I mean 2019. Obviously, that didn't happen, and I don't want to make any more promises. That being said... I have an extended holiday this week, so maybe you'll see something soon. Maybe. Anyway, hope you enjoy your day! Toodles~ 


	4. Chapter 4

It started on Reddit.

At first, it was just a sensationalised heading of "Eddy coercing Brett", coupled with a grainy video set in a bar. It faintly showed Eddy holding Brett down onto his seat with both hands and Brett attempting to break free to no avail. The comments below were light-hearted, expressing their happiness their ship finally came true.

At least, it was so, until different voices joined.

Some criticised the video shooter for recording Brett and Eddy's private gathering.; others said maybe they did it out of good faith, since raping more often occurs between people who know each other. And so, the discussion gradually developed into whether Eddy was trying to rape Brett.

The poster was asked to clarify the situation, but they never appeared again. Leaving behind the video and a post full of dispute.

\--------------------

"What the..." When Brett saw this post while filming, he nearly swore.

Eddy stared at the laptop, his expression uncomfortable.

Brett decisively stretched his hand to turn the camera off. Eddy gazed at him thankfully and sighed, "I guess this is why I received so many angry DMs lately."

Brett frowned: "They don't understand you at all... I know you would never harm anyone."

Sighing, his friend asked: "Do you still remember what happened that day?"

The Omega shrugged: "Of course I do. I was just a bit drunk, not in a coma."

"'Just a bit drunk' isn't a good reason to let some random Alpha keep his hand on your waist when talking," Eddy pointed out.

"Aaaah — I know, you've already repeated twice," Brett shouted, unable to stand it. "But you must realise how brilliant it is to have someone with milk tea pheromones next to you!"

Eddy stared: "You could smell his pheromones?"

How dare he try to get you!!!

Brett stared back and asked: "Didn't you say you could sometimes smell other people's scents if you were near them?"

Choked by his own lie, Eddy quickly changed the topic: "But I also told you, if you continued he might drag you to a hotel room. And then he'd mark you, and you'd be unable to resist, and acquire his scent. Is that fine too?"

Brett averted his eyes, unused to the explicitness of their conversation.

Of course, Eddy usually avoids these topics — in case he becomes too excited and gets a reaction. But the events in the bar made him really worried about Brett getting hurt, hence the constant reiteration. In the bar, on their way home, and now: three times in total.

Brett doesn't answer, so Eddy asked again: "Well? Is that fine too?"

"..." Actually, smelling like milk tea would be pretty good, Brett thought.

"God!" Eddy almost hated himself for understanding Brett so well. "You hesitated!" He pulled at his hair, both furious and miserable. "You... how could you..."

"No, no, no," Brett was quick to appease: "I was just imagining it. I've been an Omega for less than a month, haven't even thought about marking yet."

Eddy stared at him, unspeaking. And thinking Brett should imagine himself tainted by an orange scent, not milk tea. In truth, Eddy thought bubble tea and the violin has already taken up enough space in his heart without milk tea pheromones entering the mix.

Brett looked at Eddy's stern eyes and couldn't help but laugh. He remembered their fans' curiosity as to if they ever argued; in fact, they'd start laughing just by watching each other's eyes - whether because of happiness, warmth or feeling how lucky they were to meet - arguing in this situation is nigh impossible.

Eddy patted Brett's hair twice in retaliation — so lightly he didn't even touch his head. Unfazed, Brett ruffled his hair, the screen appearing in his peripheral vision. "What about this video?"

"Just ignore it."

He heard the gloominess in his best friend's voice, so he suggested: "We can make a special episode, to reenact our conversation?"

"What..." Eddy's brain immediately recalled the series of things he did to Brett that fateful day. "No!"

"Why not?"

Because I had one hand around your wrist, the other on your chest, and forced you to promise you will never go to bars on your own again! And when you struggled, red-faced (from the alcohol), your nipple was continually brushing against my palm! That's crazy no matter which angle you look at it!

"Because..." Eddy blushed, "I was pressing you down..."

Brett looked at him, doubtful: "So?"

So why do you sound like there's nothing wrong with me pressing you down!

What he eventually said was, "So it's not suitable for publishing on a PG channel like TwoSet."

"Oh, it doesn't matter," Brett dismissed, "I have to clear your name. Besides, we can make it funny... Roast that video like we roast movies."

"Yes... and, like we imitate their fake violin playing, imitate ourselves?"

"Exactly. iNTeREsTinG!" Brett exclaimed excitedly.

Eddy pressed his lips together: "Alright, bring it on."

\--------------------

While Eddy set up the tripod, Brett pulled a couch from the living room into the room they used for shooting. He made sure it had good lighting and looked around, first at Eddy adjusting the camera then back at the couch: "Now this does seem rather un-PG."

Eddy's mind floated everywhere and couldn't help releasing his sweet orange scent. Fortunately, Brett was used to smelling his friend and believed he could always detect him too. They both smelt each other; it was quite fair.

Eddy nudged him: "Go lie on the sofa. I'll see if I can capture just the upper body."

"Ooh — That sounds even less PG." Brett giggled, then obediently sat on the couch, lied down on his side and looked at the camera. For a moment, Eddy felt as if he really was filming an adult movie of Brett. Right after that, though, he saw Brett making ridiculous faces at the lens and sticking his tongue out mock-coquettishly. Guffaws rang out once more, all his ideas of gentle beauty gone.

\--------------------

_ Blooper 1 _

"Fortunately, Brett was used to smelling his friend and believed he could always detect him too. They both smelt each other; it was quite fair."

Future Eddy learning about Brett's "Fairness Theory": I do want to smell you, but how can I when you don't release your pheromones to seduce me!

F**k those exam-free ABO lessons! 

_ Blooper 2 _

*If Eddy was milk tea flavoured

The first time he smelt it:

Brett: Oh my God, Eddy you smell so good!

Eddy: ... Please stop.

Brett: I mean it, I really want to suck you. _ (Translator's Note: That came out so wrong in English. He just wanted to inhale that imaginary boba, I'm sure.) _

Eddy: ... *Knows Brett only said that because he likes the smell but still hot and bothered

Brett: AmAzInG!

Eddy: Shut up~

*When Brett wants to drink bubble tea but it's storming so they can't go out

Eddy: Brett??? How come I could smell you from next door?

Brett: What? Couldn't you before?

Eddy: ... I lied to you, you have to want to attract me to let me smell you.

Brett: I see... It's whatever. I just missed you.

Eddy: You mean you miss bubble tea?

Brett: Yeah. Come closer so I can smell you better.

Eddy: ...

Not sure if he should rejoice at how quickly Brett attempted to attract him or be jealous of BBT.

*Getting racy

Eddy: Would you like to drink some milk tea, Brett?

Brett: Sure. But it's already 11pm.

Eddy: Uh... from below...

Brett: Let's do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet mama... Why are they always messing around! When can they go out already!
> 
> This fic originated from a headcanon: "Eddy pushed Brett down, clutching his wrist, pressing his chest, and forced him to promise he'll never go to bars alone again". In the beginning, the setup was Eddy♂ x Brett♀, but it was too shameful so I changed it into Omegaverse.
> 
> Can't believe I wrote four chapters for this headcanon... and still haven't described it in detail. I was planning to make them reenact straight after reading the Reddit comments — who thought they'd start having a heart-to-heart! I swear these two have their own mind, I can't control them.
> 
> Translator's Note:
> 
> Why is this so haaardd... What you just read took me an entire day to translate. Sob. Especially when I still have four lessons of e-learning to complete! That's right, I sacrificed my schoolwork and my weekend for you. (Not that I was using this as an excuse to put off work or anything...) Honestly, it's just been on my schedule for so long but I always had work to catch up on so today I thought, heck, to Helheim with school, this is more important. And it was totally worth it (probably won't think this tomorrow, though),: Comments and kudos would be very much appreciated. Have a good day/week!


	5. Chapter 5

Finally, the scene I've been waiting for! *Rubs hands excitedly*

\--------------------

Everything is ready. Brett turned on the camera.

"Hey everyone, welcome to a new episode of TwoSet Violin. Today we will be doing something very special."

"We have roasted a lot of violin videos before. But today! We're roasting a video of two violinists."

"That's right. These violinists are —"

"Brett and Eddy!"

"..."

"..."

"This idea is so stupid..." Eddy couldn't help but complain.

"We say that in every episode of TwoSet." Brett also looks dead on the inside, "and the video has nothing to do with being violinists!"

\--------------------

"So, we recently saw a video on Reddit." Brett pulled up the post, "with Eddy and I in a bar."

"We understand you might have done this because you like us, but we don't encourage it."

"Yeah." Brett nodded, "why not come over and chat with us, maybe have a drink or two together."

"Hey, PG!" Eddy protested. And don't go drinking with other people if you get drunk so easily!

"Oh," Brett caught on. "Maybe we can have some bubble tea..."

Eddy put on a forced smile. If it weren't for that bastard with milk tea pheromones, Brett's joke might have been a little funnier.

"Anyway, there were some negative comments under the video, so we decided to reenact what happened that day."

Eddy pretended to type on a keyboard, imitating commenters: "TwoSet finally ran out of videos to roast so now they're roasting their own videos!"

Brett laughed and corrected: "Perhaps classical music films hired real musicians to direct them at last, since the audience is always pointing out what went wrong. That's why we don't have anything to roast anymore."

"Great work, guys."

"Musicians have one more job now," Brett chuckled.

\--------------------

"Let's start," Brett said, removing the chairs with Eddy.

The latter was somewhat nervous and trailed after Brett wordlessly, his eyes dashing to Brett's neck of their own accord.

Brett stopped in front of the camera and turned around to face Eddy: "You saw an Alpha chatting me up and pulled me away..." Brett paused. "Half a year ago I would never imagine saying something like 'an Alpha was chatting me up'."

Eddy burst out into giggles and said, "Yeah. You looked like you had no idea what would follow."

"I was immersed in the smell of bubble tea..." Brett added.

Eddy gave him an accusatory look.

Brett rubbed his nose: "This is what happens when you were too busy practising to attend health ed... How about we use that for this episode's title?"

Eddy stifled a smile, staring at him fiercely.

"Let's do it then. We'll probably have to add in a lot of stuff later," Eddy explained to Editor-san in advance.

\--------------------

Eddy pulled at Brett's wrist and pushed him onto the sofa. He seemed lost and innocent.

"Do you know what he wanted to do?" Eddy interrogated.

"Hey, calm down. We were just chatting..."

"No." Eddy cut him off, agitated, "him hand was on your waist, and you were entirely unaware! He wanted to open a room with you!"

Brett retaliated out of instinct: "That's not true, we were just talking. Even if he did want to do something, I can refuse."

"No, you can't!" Eddy looked furious. He walked closed and grabbed both of Brett's wrists, pinning them above his head. "Try, can you break free?"

Brett stared at Eddy, startled. He wasn't goofing around like usual.

Brett squirmed, trying to throw Eddy off, but Eddy didn't budge.

"Let me go..." Brett cried softly.

Eddy gritted his teeth: "Begging's no use. Would other people let you go because you asked nicely? I'm not even using force, only holding your hands in place. Would they care if you injured your wrists, if you can play violin?"

Brett scrunched his nose and replied in a muffled voice: "I know..."

"You don't know! And they'd do much more than just this." He aggressively pressed his palm next to Brett on the sofa.

"..."

"..."

"I remember your hand was on my chest," Brett reminded him helpfully.

Eddy's ears turned bright red.

"Hurry up," Brett urged.

"No!" Eddy shouted, "I won't!"

Brett was perplexed by the sudden outburst, but seeing as he always grants Eddy's every request, he resigned. "Alright. Leave it at that, then."

Eddy stood stiff, his face still red as a tomato and unsure how to continue.

Brett guffawed. "I can't believe how anyone would think you could wrong me... Right now it looks like I'm forcing you to do wrong."

Your hands are locked below me, yet you have no sense of danger, Eddy thought. Isn't that forcing me to do wrong?

He let go, pulled Brett up, and announced to the camera: "Then I lectured him for an hour on Alpha-Omega relations."

"Three times in total." Brett said forlornly, "you can imagine your best friend talking to you about this."

Eddy squeezed his earlobe in revenge: "For your safety."

"I know," Brett replied sincerely, "thank you... really. I never considered the possibility that I could be marked by a stranger."

"I'll cut this part off." Eddy sighed. "I'm often worried about you after you became an Omega."

"Is it like your son turning into your daughter? Parents are always more concerned about their daughter's safety."

I don't.

I haven't.

Who wants to make you their daughter!

"... Let's do the outro," Eddy said savagely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait, what? When I started I was going to write on Eddy touching Brett's chest.
> 
> What are you so shy for! Do it already!
> 
> Eddy: Nah.
> 
> I wrote a lot of cases where Eddy starts something but didn't finish. Like glancing at the back of Brett's neck, or before when he was trying to flirt with Brett but got scared away by a cockroach. The inspiration is from their videos, where Eddy goes all handsy on Brett and Brett awkwardly (read: shyly) skates over it.
> 
> This sort of interaction is so interesting!
> 
> You can tell Eddy just really like Brett, which is why he's so touchy-feely with him. It's a similar mentality as when we see a cute animal or child and wanting to pet their head.
> 
> And even though Brett's always so awkward (shy) in front of the camera, I think if he ever asked Eddy to stop, he would.
> 
> But they didn't.
> 
> Eddy can still touch Brett whenever he wishes.
> 
> You're so difficult, Brett, we all know you like it!
> 
> What surprised me was once, when Brett seemed to be working on his computer, his expression was pretty serious, and Eddy just went there and slapped him (it looked kinda hard to me). Brett turned around, befuddled, and his first reaction was to grin... How permissive are you with Eddy!
> 
> Simply put, Eddy's love for Brett (platonic or romantic, you decide), is very outward affection, such as all sorts of physical contact or his appreciative look whenever Brett plays.
> 
> Brett's love for Eddy, on the other hand, is covert indulgence and care, for example accepting Eddy's small touches and verbal dalliance, or taking on all the planning work for their tour.
> 
> Both of them are too cute! (*╹▽╹*)


End file.
